


Late videogames

by thrwsaby



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Agender Character, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrwsaby/pseuds/thrwsaby
Summary: kinda quarantine one-shot: Joe buys some new games and Andy falls asleep by his side. a really simple summary.
Relationships: Andy Hurley/Joe Trohman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Late videogames

**Author's Note:**

> hey!, i'm back again with another fic!  
> this time i wanted to write an tiny idea i got from like two (2) months ago, but i'm a bit lazy for write some times ksks
> 
> plus; you may notice that Andy's pronouns are they/them on this one-shot, but it hope this doesn't have conflicts with anything!
> 
> enjoy the reading, pal! <3

''What are we doing tonight babe?'' Andrew lazily kissed his husband neck.  
''Do you want to play some videogames with me?,'' Joe smiled sweetly, caressing their knuckles with his thumbs. ''Pete sends me a few, maybe we can play them and do something different tonight.''  
''Sounds fine to me, but i'm not much in the mood'' responded Andy with a bit of pity. ''this headache has killed me all the day.''

Joe turned and hugged they, leaving a lightly kiss on their. forehead. ''It's Ok lovebug, just rest and take a break'' Andy rested thir head on the contrary shoulder, sighing content when Joe started playing with their hair.  
''Sounds good if i cuddle on you?, i don't want to bother you when you're playing.''  
Joe nodded and kissed their partner's nose, muttering ''You are always good, don't worry.''

Both stayed a few minutes more on the kitchen, only giving tiny and continues kisses in their faces.

Joe sat on the sofa and Andy joined him moments later, bringing some snacks and a glass with water for they lover.  
''thanks'' cooed the taller with a light pink tone on his cheeks. Andy kissed his cheek as a respond, laughing when Joe's cheeks gets reddish.  
''No problem, love'' Andy yawned, cuddling their body on his side.

Joe search for the blanket on the couch, covering his sleeping datemate. ''Night love,'' whispered in the shorter's ear.  
''Ight for you too, J.'' Andy closed their eyes, not before leaving a 'goodnight kiss' on the other chapped lips.  
Joe smiled, corresponding the kiss and cut it seconds afters. Andy rest they head on Joe's shoulder, and sight happy.  
Before they shut their eyes Andy saw Joe on the 'selection' tab, passing the characters.

Later that night, Andy felt asleep on Joe's lap.  
Joe got bored some times and played with their couple curls, or leave a few kisses on his datemate freckled nose, even playing with the tiny curls on Andy's ginger beard.


End file.
